Demon Of the Pit
by Tahitianbabe
Summary: Naraku was destroyed, the well is still intact and Kagome is still with Inuyasha, But why is she having these disturbing nightmares about some demon that wants the jewel. Is real or fantasy? R&R plz.
1. I am Kagome

**Hello All. Im back! Haha. Alright so new concept hopefully you all like it. Quick question though if anyone would like to edit for me I would be forever grateful. However my last editor was brilliant but I don't know if she is still on here, so anyways! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or take any rights to Rumiko Takahashi's characters. SO don't sue me!**

Chapter 1

Based on all the years I spent travelling I never thought it would come to this, that I would have spent all this time in another dimension of space and time. It was so ridiculous that it made me laugh, how can I explain this to you? It was where I met Him he was the most pompous, loud-mouthed and arrogant jackass I had ever met but he was unique something I had never seen before beautiful and wild all at the same time. Before I get started telling you about him I need to start from the beginning so I don't jump straight to the end of my life story and ruin it. So here goes…

It was the day of my fifteenth birthday, I had just woke up to my mom coming into my room and waking me saying that breakfast was ready. I rolled out of bed dreading getting up for school to start another day, I was doing well but getting up early is not my forte. I put on my school uniform. In the other dimension I was considered the strange girl from the future the one with magical powers and funny clothes. Anyways on with the story.

I had gotten dressed and had gone downstairs for breakfast where Mom, Grandpa and my younger brother Souta were waiting for me. Souta was already eating, Mom was cooking and grandpa seemed to looking at me every once and a while out of the corner of his eye. I sat down to start eating this was when grandpa decided to give me his birthday gift, it was a dried up claw of some sort, naturally I scowled at it and he started to give me a lecture about how its an ancient family heirloom and how its meant to bring me good luck. I simply gave it to our cat Buyo and let him eat it or whatever he wanted to do with it, Grandpa of course had a fit and started crying and chasing the cat. I scarfed down my breakfast fast so I could head to school, I didn't want to be late.

I walked outside to find Souta, he was helping Grandpa chase Buyo around the yard, Grandpa had run out of breath so it was only Souta who had now run around the corner towards the Goshinboku, the sacred tree that sat on the yard of our shrine it had been around for hundreds of years, it has some sort of special significance it seems to connect me to the past.

I walked towards Soutas direction and saw him running quickly towards me. What was he running from? It couldn't be Buyo because that cat was overweight 20lbs at least so if you ever wanted to see him move fast he would need to lose some weight.

Souta started yelling before he reached me, still nothing chasing him, I called out to him so he would know I was listening. He reached me and started telling me about how he was chasing Buyo when the cat suddenly ran into the shed that housed the bone eaters well.

Now before I continue I should explain what the Bone Eaters Well is, it's the mystical well that is also on the property of the shrine, it has been sealed shut with paper seals since ancient times. The Well is dried up and has some old bones in it but nothing scary, then again Souta was easily scared always waiting for a hero to be around all the time to make him feel better. However at this moment there was nothing wrong with the well, at least that's what I thought…

I followed Souta back to the shed to show him that he was being silly when I found that the chain that normally keeps the shed doors locked was wide open, both doors inviting me in.

Souta started acting like a sissy again, hiding behind me and stating that he has already told me that the doors were open when he was chasing Buyo and when the cat ran into the shed he hear some woman's voice and ran to find me. It made me a little skeptical just because they were always locked, but maybe grandpa went in to check on the paper seals that cover the well itself.

I approached cautiously thinking that grandpa might just jump out at me, but no nothing. I peered into the doorway it was silent I don't know what Souta was talking about hearing things and Buyo running in here, I mean come on the cat can't even run he's fat!

Alright so I started calling Buyo's name as I walked down the stairs towards the well itself. Still nothing not even a peep. I reached the well and turned to Souta becoming bolder by the minute. , Buyo finally appeared from out of nowhere sitting on the edge, made me jump. I relaxed a little knowing that I had found the cat and could now go back up the stairs to the outside, where Souta impatiently waited…

Suddenly it happened. The well flew open! The paper seals ripping with ease, I have never in my 16 years of life been so terrified, with Buyo in my arms I heard a howling noise as the well started gushing air. I could feel the pressure of the air sucking me back in towards the well, I dropped Buyo and began flying backwards, something had grabbed me.

I started to panic, what am I going to do I could barely hear Souta yelling anymore, he had Buyo and started running last time I saw him I was now floating in the middle of nowhere with some creatures arms around me, I say arms because she had six… She decided at this point to start babbling about how she had been dead for some many years and how I had something she wanted. She was insane but I guess she knew what she was talking about because she decided to lick the side of my face.. gross. I pushed against her face with my hand, a strange light blasting from it.

I flew away from her, the blast shocking her and pushing her with such a force that some of her arms fell off obviously she wasn't as put back together as she first thought. After falling for another minute or so, I stopped falling and landed at the bottom of the well. Weird I thought I was somewhere else, but this looked the same as the bottom of the bone eaters well.

I looked up and saw clear blue sky, funny what happened to the roof? Had it blown off when the well had flew open or did none of that happen and did I just dream that all of that had happened and just fell down the well. No it couldn't have been a dream it must have been real. I yelled up for Souta or Grandpa, but no reply. Well since there was no ladder for me to use I had to use the vines that covered the inside of the well. As I finally reached the top I peered over, there was a field of grass surrounded by trees one tall tree off in the distance. The tall tree must have been Goshinboku, so I decided that I would head towards that I might have a bit of a better idea where I was, I couldn't be far from home.

However once I reached the tree I didn't see the shrine where I live like I expected instead I found a young man. Ha actually I shouldn't say man, he was young of course he looked about my age, but he was wearing a funny red cloth, a haori, bright red almost like fire truck red.. fire red. As I would later find out that this is what that article of clothing was called, the fire rat robe.

I approached cautiously, at first he seemed to be sleeping, this is when I saw the arrow piercing his chest, was he alive? I approached cautiously worried that he was going to scare me, or at least snap his eyes open. When I reached the ground in front of him he was still unconscious strange though he didn't look like a normal boy at all. He had white hair and bushy eyebrows a rugged manly jaw line and dog ears…. No he didn't I remember I rubbed my eyes at that point but sure enough he had fuzzy white dog ears. Since he didn't seem to be making any movement so I decided to make sure his ears were real that I would touch them couldn't hurt could it.

I approached his body carefully so I didn't fall on my face like I always do. I reached out and touched his right ear, hmm it was soft and fuzzy little white fine hairs covered triangle shaped ears. Pulling on them slightly I needed to make sure they were attached, suddenly as I pulled on it the centipede woman came flying out of the forest.

I fell backwards from shock, she saw me and grabbed me similar to the first time I saw her but this time she threw me in the air and sliced my side. I could see a shiny trinket that fell to the ground, I had no idea what it was but I do remember the blinding pain in my side. From where she cut me open.

I fell to the ground and went to start running when I remembered that the shiny object was right beside me, it looked like a jewel I grabbed it in my hand and looked around for mistress centipede when I heard a boys voice.

"What are you doing Kikyo, stop being stupid and protect the jewel!"

I was surprised and offended all at the same time, who had said that? It certainly wasn't mistress centipede, it was the young dog boy attached to the tree. He had suddenly woken up, and was talking to me but was still attached to the tree. Why the hell was he yelling at me for I hadn't done anything, well I touched his ears but that doesn't count!

I remember yelling back at him about what my name is and how I had no idea what he was on about, 'humph' jackass thought he knew everything right off the bat he didn't even know me.

Needless to say the next thing that happened was what changed my life forever and it took one minute to do so. I got caught up against the tree pressed right against this guy front to front with mistress centipede wrapped around both of us. She wanted the shiny object, jewel whatever it was!

After much debating and a lot of complaining from dog-boy I managed to reach my hand around the arrow that seemed to keep him bound, although he should be dead, and it dissolved with my touch like it had never been there blasting me and mistress centipede back dissolving more of her arms. I started to panic wondering how on earth this loud mouthed idiot going to help me, had I just condemned myself to be killed by not one person but two.

As soon as he got released he stretched suddenly and cracked his fingers, he suddenly seemed to gain an attitude. He looked at mistress centipede then back at me and decided that he felt like bragging about how 'useless and stupid' I was. I don't think he ever realized that I was the one who had decided to release him and that had I not, he would be yelling and screaming like a 'stupid' idiot!

Either way he decided that after he took care of mistress centipede, he turned on me deciding that the shiny pink trinket now know as The Shikon Jewel. The Shikon Jewel was created by a powerful Miko named Midoriko when she fought a massive amount of demons, the jewel was formed out of her soul and the demons, it has the power to grant any wish of anyone that desires it, however if it is a completely unpure wish then the jewel becomes tainted. Oddly enough my loud mouth doggie friend wanted it so he could turn into a full demon. I'll explain that portion later.

After he had decided to come after me, the old miko from the village named Kaede helped me out. Her older sister Kikyo, who was originally the miko that had protected this jewel, my ancestor, had died protecting the jewel but before she passed she had created these magical beads. These magical beads that night when he decided to try and get the jewel from me had become my life saver. Kaede said the incantation and suddenly while im on opposite side of a bridge from Inuyasha the beads flew out of nowhere circling around his neck. He went to grab the jewel I had dropped, Kaede began to encourage me to say a word any word that came to mind, she told me I had to say it my life depended on it.

I started to panic, what kind of word it had to be one I could remember didn't it. I had thought of one, just as he went to grab it I yelled it out loud.

"_Osuwari!'_

He hadn't been expecting that, the necklace that had now formed around his neck yanked him face first onto the ground and through the bridge. I remember staring in shock as I still in the end managed to get the jewel back.

After much chasing each other around and a magical necklace or collar you might say in the end thanks to an old priestess I became the new guardian of the Shikon Jewel.

Im Kagome Higurashi and this is my story.

**Alright all of my faithful readers, I realize that I never finished my other stories but after looking back at them, I came to the realization that they were not up to my expectations, so here is hoping that as the story progresses that it meets my expectations this time. I have missed writing and have finally come up with an idea for this story so you will just have to wait and see. Until Next Time**

**Xoxo Tahitianbabe**


	2. Nightmares from Hell

_**My update!**_

_**This is the second chapter, I finally came up with some villains for this story which is making me really excited, I like the idea of them and the part they will play throughout this story. Hope you enjoy it. Also anyone that would be willing to be my beta or help me out with constructive criticism please by all me let me know I would really appreciate it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters which are proudly owned by Rumiko with the exception of Tamawo and Lamia **_

_**they are mine!**_

_Previously:_

_After much chasing each other around and a magical necklace or collar you might say in the end thanks to an old priestess I became the new guardian of the Shikon Jewel._

_Im Kagome Higurashi and this is my story._

_Kaede was the village elder or priestess at the time I met her. She was aging gracefully and quietly in their peaceful village, I was the woman who reminded her so much of her dead sister. I should probably tell you who Kikyo is/was so you have a better idea as to how significant she was in my life also so you know where most of MY problems stemmed from._

_Kikyo was the older sister of Kaede, she died when she was only about 20 years of age however she died protecting the jewel from Inuyasha. Well she believed it was from Inuyasha because she believed that he betrayed her and he believed that she betrayed him. _

_Naraku was the root of all evil and the source that caused the young lovers to betray each other, he was tainted and wanted the jewel for himself. He forced Kikyo to shoot Inuyasha with her arrow and thus ended her life as well as Inuyashas until I showed up. _

A throbbing, pounding heartbeat echoed in her head, peering out of now opening eyes. Realizing that her body was still immobilized by the thick liquid surrounding her she saw a shadow move outside the liquid to her right. Opening her eyes fully she realized that it was the person responsible for making her home a place for her to rest until she was strong enough to re emerge from her tomb.

_'your finally awake' _

She could hear the question in her head and knew immediately who it was, it was the shadowed figure speaking to her through a mind connection that they had always shared.

She smiled softly, showing off her perfect white teeth and fangs.

_' I knew you would wait for me, just like you promised'_ She stared at them briefly _'What has happened while I was gone?'_

The shadowed figure reached behind its back and pulled out an object that glinted sharply in the dim light of the cave, swinging their arms above their head began to gouge at the liquid, steam flying out as soon as the sharp object, a knife, plunged into the liquid releasing her from his tomb.

The liquid breaking away from its shell, pouring away from her naked body, dropping the knife they began to help clear the liquid off of her dragging her out of the basin, holding her close to their own body.

Looking down at her and walking into her bedroom they placed her on her bed and went to grab a kimono for her to wear.

"How was your time in hell?" A rather husky mans voice came from the strange figure.

"Splendid actually, just how I expected it to be, now tell me what did I miss?" Grinning wickedly while pulling on her kimono. " Where is the Shikon Jewel, she was supposed to bring it to me..."

She flew straight up out of her nightmare breathing heavily. Kagome had been having these nightmares about some demon woman coming back from hell for almost two weeks now.

Calming her breathing down she started to think to herself trying to relax

_'why is it always that woman,all demons go down to the underworld don't they, why would this woman be coming back..'_

Curling her knees up towards her body she wrapped her arms around them and placed her head on her right knee.

_'I'm just glad I haven't been back to the feudal era in 2 days, I need to figure out who this woman is, maybe I should ask Grandpa or Kaede, yeah she might know. _

She glanced over at her alarm clock, sighing out loud. _'2:45 well I guess im not going back to sleep now, stupid nightmares I haven't gotten a good nights sleep in days.' _Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she searched fruitlessly for her backpack in the dark. Grumbling to herself she finally got up and walked over to the doorway to flick on her bedroom light. _'where is it...im pretty sure I brought the bag home with me.. Oh no I must have left it at Kaedes guess im not studying while im at home in the peace and quiet.' _

Kagome crossed her arms and gave her room a quick glance, then walked over and shut the light off again. _'Might as well try and get some sleep, ha yeah right' _She crawled back under the covers, after a while falling back into another night mare filled sleep.

The shadowed figure reached behind its back and pulled out an object that glinted sharply in the dim light of the cave, swinging their arms above their head began to gouge at the liquid, steam flying out as soon as the sharp object, a knife, plunged into the liquid releasing her from his tomb.

The liquid breaking away from its shell, pouring away from her naked body, dropping the knife they began to help clear the liquid off of her dragging her out of the basin, holding her close to their own body.

Looking down at her and walking into her bedroom they placed her on her bed and went to grab a kimono for her to wear.

"How was your time in hell?" A rather husky mans voice came from the strange figure.

"Splendid actually, just how I expected it to be, now tell me what did I miss?" Grinning wickedly while pulling on her kimono. " Where is the Shikon Jewel, she was supposed to bring it to me..."

"Who do you mean my love, no one has come while you were gone" He looked at her curiously with one eyebrow raised.

She stared over at him, daring him to tell her that the woman never came which he already had told her. She could feel her anger start to build up _' That little bitch, we had a deal she was to bring me the jewel but she never did, I am not someone to be played, I am a dangerous demon to be toying with. Well we shall see!' _Walking towards the man standing only a few feet away, she started to eye him from his face all the way to his toes, she had missed him, he was her world.

"Did you miss me my mate?" She purred at him

"As always when you are not here, it saddens me that I can never follow you to your home" He gazed back at her with his large yellow eyes.

That was the thing she loved the most about him, he had a huge body, huge staring yellow eyes and big claws. He was perfect for her, he complimented her petite figure, her gray eyes, and her tiny fangs and claws. Her hair as black as midnight, his the color of the sun. Perfect in every way.

"We need to make a trip somewhere Tamawo" She looked at him mischievously

He didn't even have to answer for he knew what she was planning, she wanted to go retrieve what was hers.

He nodded, gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left the room to prepare for their journey.

She turned towards the entrance to the cave where she could see the rain falling, all the while smirking to herself.

_'Just you wait you stupid miko, Lamia is coming for you..'_

* * *

Kagome was awoken later that morning by the thunderstorm going on outside of her window, The lightning flashed and when the thunder cracked a few seconds later Kagome awoke with a jolt. Staring around her room wildly like something was attacking her it took her a few second to finally realize that it was the storm that had woken her up.

_'These dreams just keep getting more and more real..I must really have a vivid imagination.'_

Rubbing her face with both hands, she swung her legs over the side of the bed planting her feet on the floor, before getting up and heading into the bathroom.

Brushing her teeth quickly, she walked out of the bathroom and changed out of her pajamas into hr school uniform. Rubbing her eyes, she trotted downstairs where her mother was washing the dishes after having already made breakfast.

"Good morning dear, breakfast is ready." Mrs Higurashi stated smiling at her.

Kagome didnt say anything, just nodded and sat at the table where the food was waiting for her on a plate. She started to eat, but paused between every bite lost in her own thoughts. Mrs Higurashi was watching her daughter carefully, it wasn't like Kagome to sit there barely eating.

Mrs Higurashi dropped the pan she was washing in the sink, walking around the kitchen counter she sat in the chair beside Kagome, drying her hands on her apron.

"Kagome, darling are you alright?"

Kagome jumped slightly at her mothers voice, blinking quickly she shook her head then turned to her mother smiling. "Sorry mama I was just lost in my own thoughts, im fine"

Mrs Higurashi didnt look convinced, but just nodded and went back to washing the dishes. She knew that if and when Kagome wanted to talk about it she would come to her.

Kagome resumed eating as fast as she could, so she could go to the store and grab some stuff before heading back to Inuyasha and the rest of them.

Placing her dish in the sink, she kissed her mother on the cheek and told her what her plans were.

"Alright, here let me give you some money Kagome." Mrs Higurashi went and grabbed her purse.

Kagome thanked her mother and went to go put on her shoes, before running out of the house and down the Shrine steps.

Once she was on the sidewalk and heading in the direction of the store resumed her thoughts

_' I wonder who that woman was, I have never seen or heard of her before I know its just my imagination but still she worries me, no Kagome your just being silly.'_

She finally made it to the grocery store after about 10 minutes of speed walking, she didnt want to think about this demon woman anymore. She grabbed a trolley and proceeded down the noodle aisle.

_'Alright what do I want, Ramen for Inuyasha of course, Pocky for Shippou, more bath wash for Sango, I swear Miroku has to be the most difficult to shop for...what can you buy a monk in the modern day maybe I can get Grandpa to give him that nasty claw thing he tried to give me' _She laughed out loud to herself.

While thinking of what to get the monk she came across an aisle of candles and inscence. _' Perfect Miroku would love this inscence for his meditation, although he claims that rubbing Sango's rear is his source of meditation...' _Happy with her purchases she proceeded to the cashier to pay for her items.

After walking back home and grabbing a reusable bag from under the counter, she packed her purchases into the bag, said goodbye to her mother and brother. She went outside and asked her Grandpa for the dried up claw, his eyes brightened with such admiration she thought he might have a stroke.

"Of course Kagome, at least it will be appreciated by a holy man!" After that he hobbled off and retrieved the nasty thing.

Kagome left it in the box that he gave it to her in, then walked towards the well house. She made sure that the bag was secure on her arm before leaping in, letting the light of the time warp envelope her. As soon as her feet touched the ground she could already hear Shippou yelling about something.

"Inuyasha your such an idiot, why did Kagome go home again, did you make her mad!" Without warning as usual though Inuyasha lost him temper and she could hear a dull 'thump' and then the poor kitsune start to wail.

"Your so mean! What did I do?"

"Keep your mouth shut runt or ill thump you again" Inuyasha snorted at the poor kitsune. Just when she thought she wasn't going to get ay help out of the well Inuyasha poked his head over the edge and scowled at her.

"Bout time you got back wench!" He reached down to help her out.

"Well I had some stuff to do, besides I happen to like having a hot bath, and a warm bed to sleep in! And stop calling me wench I have a name dog-boy, its Kagome!"

She could see his temper flair up, but refused to be affected by it.

"Don't call me dog boy bitch!"

"Dog boy!"

"Bitch!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I can call you whatever the hell I want and I feel like calling you a bitch because that's what you are."

He grouched at her, when he looked at her face though he suddenly regretted it.

Her aura was flaring out around her and she was steaming, hands clenched at her sides and teeth gritted together.

"Inuyasha...!"

_'Uh oh...'_ He closed his eyes and quickly started praying to the dog gods.

" Osuwari!"

He face planted straight into the ground, and two seconds later Kagome was gone, she had taken off towards the village, completely ignoring him now.

_'Stupid bitch'_

**Alright people that's the newest chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Ill try and update soon I really hope I start getting more reviews! Thank you for the two wonderful reviewers last chapter! Much love**

**xoxox **

**Tahitianbabe**


End file.
